warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Songfic)
We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together a songfic by sea dedicated to rainy oa is taylor swift starring: daisy & speckle from vale ---- daisy I remember when we broke up the first time Saying "This is it, I've had enough" 'cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. ~ The woods that surround SpringClan are my favorite. The trees are very tall, leaving the forest airy, not cramped. The river in front of me is also something I live as well - the rushing water and stepping stones represent the laughs and smiles of Breezepaw when we're alone, just the two of us. And of course, it also reminds of the countless dates I've had with Specklepaw. The first one, when he told me he loved me. The third one, when I realized that I was in love with him. And everything afterward - pure bliss. I look into the river, smiling at my reflection on the fast water. I look the same as always. Same glossy fur. Same beautiful hazel eyes. Same old me - I'm Daisy paw, apprentice of SpringClan and best friend - we consider ourselves sisters - of Breezepaw. But where is Specklepaw? Looking up above, I can see the moon rising, high above the trees. It's almost midnight. Specklepaw is officially late for the date - and the one he asked me out for. What's happening? What's wrong? Images of our first break up flash as I close my eyes. There's the same forest, the same river behind Specklepaw. But Specklepaw isn't his usual cheerful self here - his eyes are blazing. "Daisypaw... It can't go on." he says quietly. All I can do is stare at him in horror. "Specklepaw, what are you doing?" I whisper, but he waves his tail angrily. "Daisypaw, can't you see? We can't go on - not like this..." he trails off, shaking his head. When he sees my blank expression, he seems to just get angrier. "Specklepaw -"I begin, but I know there's no use. It's over. I can tell. "Daisypaw. I can't take it anymore. We're over." Specklepaw whirls around and storms off. "Specklepaw!" I wail, helplessness clawing at me inside. I love Specklepaw - I'm in love with him. "Daisypaw?" the intimate voice brings me out of my memories. Turning around slowly I see him. It's Specklepaw. ~ Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say,"I hate you," we break up, you call me "I love you." ~ "S-Specklepaw?" I stutter, staring at the tom. He's not groomed, and he doesn't seem very happy. And worst of all... He looks like he's partially asleep. "Daisypaw, I am -" he begins, taking a step towards me, but I cut him off. "Specklepaw, where were you?" he winces at my harsh tone, but I'm too angry to care. "Daisypaw, I -" "Specklepaw!" I snap. "Tell. Me. Where. You. Were." I say through gritted teeth, and a fearful look passes across his face. "I'm sorry, Daisypaw! I'm really sorry!" Specklepaw pleads, his eyes wide. But I shake my head. "Tell me where you were," I say quietly, and his expression relaxes. "And we can forget everything and enjoy the rest of our night." Specklepaw nods his head, and I smile. "Promise you won't get mad, Daisypaw?" he asks, and I nod. "Don't worry Specklepaw. Okay, so now answer my question." I manage to crack a smile. "I-I fell asleep, Daisypaw. I'm sorry," Specklepaw hangs his head. "I'm sorry, Daisypaw, please forgive me!" he wails. "S-Specklepaw -" I stutter, staring at him. I know – I love him. He loves me. But this can't go on forever. I can't live like – like this... "Daisypaw, please -" "No." I stomp my foot, and my buttercup falls out. Specklepaw looks at me, his eyes narrowing. "Stop being so melodramatic, Daisypaw! It's just a stupid date." He snaps, and my eyes widen. He steps back, as if realizing what he just said. "D-Daisypaw?" He whispers, and I stare him down. "I said no, Specklepaw! This isn't going to go on forever. I won't love you, if you won't love me. There's no point then." "But I love you, Daisypaw! I really do..." ~ Ooh we called it off again last night But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together ~ "What happened?" Breezepaw's eyes are still blurry with sleep, but her sharp green gaze makes me break down. I can feel my buttercup scratching my cheek, but I make no move to move it. The agony of – of Specklepaw just seems to fill me. Sure, we've broken up dozens of times, and Breezepaw knows about all of them, but this... this one is probably the worst. He forgot. He forgot. "Specklepaw... is... a... lousy... dirtbag." I manage to choke out. I can see Breezepaw stiffen slightly before leaning in to lick my cheek. She cringes a little. "Hey, we already knew that." Breezepaw says with a small smile, and I feel better automatically. "Now, what did he do this time?" I stiffen up. "This time? Are you implying this happens often?" Breezepaw shook her head. "No." "Good." I sniff, waving my tail. "Because if it did, I would've dumped him a long time ago, you know. I can tell when a tom's no good – I'm not one for on-again off-again relationships." I can hear Breezepaw coughing as a I close my eyes, and all I seem to see is Specklepaw in my head. Running, forgetting, pleading... what's the point? "Do you want to hear what he did?" "Yes, of course I do." She says a little hesitantly, but I don't really care. At least someone would know – what it's like to be forgotten... "I thought you would." I say with a small sigh. I open my eyes to face Breezepaw, and I see her looking around. "Um, Daisypaw, before you start, where is Specklepaw?" Breezepaw asks, almost a bit fearfully. I dismiss the question with a wave of my tail. "Oh, he's out on the dawn patrol, pretending he's not a worthless pile of mouse droppings." Breezepaw nods silently. "I see." ~ You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Like, ever... ~ Breezepaw listens as I recount my story, and I try to hold back my tears. I loved Specklepaw. Does he not love me. What's happening? "Anyways," I say. "So I went to the place where me and Specklepaw decided to meet, all prettied up and everything. And he wasn't there, so I kind of thought maybe he was going to pop up and yell 'Surprise!' or something. He didn't, so then I figured he was just late. 'Oh well' I thought. 'Gives me more time to get my fur ready'." Breezepaw just nods thoughtfully. "So I waited there for like, an entire hour!" I'm starting to lose control, and the tears are just-about there. But somehow I manage to push through them to continue my retelling of last night. "Did he ever show up?" Breezepaw asks, waving her tail. "I'm getting to that. So I finally decided to head back to camp, to see if he was still there. And I ran into him on the way out of our arranged meeting place. Naturally, I exploded. I asked him where he'd been, and he said... he said-" Breezepaw flicks her ears, cocking her head. "Yeah? What did he say?" I took a deep breath, pushing back the tears once more. "He said... he overslept!" I wail as the tears start rushing down. Breezepaw glances above for a second before turning back to me. "Is that all?" She asks, and I wave my tail angrily. I shoot her a murderous look, and her expression indicates that she regretted she ever said that. "What do you mean is that all? Isn't it enough? That's just awful! It shows how little he cared about our date." "I-I just meant that it was an accident. Not intentional." I turn my nose up, away from her. "First of all, it was totally a show of ignorance and disregard for our relationship. Secondly, when I confronted him about it, he turned snappish! Told me to stop being so overdramatic! Me, of all cats!" Breezepaw looks a bit overwhelmed for a second, and I feel a little bad. "How, um, rude of-" "And then, while he was yelling at me, he told me I expected too much of him! I told him I wouldn't be insulted like this, and that it was totally over. Forever." ~ speckle Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Sea's Songfics